NATIONAL TV RATINGS (JUNE 19, 2017 – MONDAY)
June 20, 2017 at 4:36 pm NOTES: #The pilot episode of La Luna Sangre instantly captivated viewers as it scored 33.9%, versus Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (32.7%) versis My Love from the Star (13.8%). #''Magic Kamison'' kept its lead over its rival show with a national TV rating of 22.3%, compared to A Love to Last (17.2%) and Meant to Be (10.9%). #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' remained unbeatable with 25.3%, while Wildflower and Wowowin are only got 22.6% and 14.1%, respectively. #''FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano'' remained its timeslot with 35.9%, beating Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (29.8%) and Mulawin vs. Ravena (18.5%). 'June 19, 2017 - Monday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.9% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.9% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 32.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 32.1% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.6% #''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (IBC) - 29.8% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 25.3% #''Wildflower'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.6% #''Magic Kamison'' (IBC) - 22.3% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 21.0% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 19.7% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 18.8% #''Mulawin vs. Ravena'' (GMA) - 18.5% #''Ika-6 Na Utos'' (GMA) - 18.3% #''A Love To Last'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.2% #''Pusong Ligaw'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.8% #''Junior Twin'' (IBC) - 16.3% #''The Better Half'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.5% #''Legally Blind'' (GMA) - 15.1% #''Legend of The Blue Sea'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.8% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.6% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 14.4% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) / Ikaw Lang Ang Iibigin (ABS-CBN) - 14.1% #''My Love From The Star (Pinoy Version)'' (GMA) - 13.8% #''Despertar Contigo'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 13.4% #''D'Originals'' (GMA) / Kapamilya Blockbusters: The Wolverine (ABS-CBN) / Eh, Kasi Bata! (IBC) - 12.2% #''Remember: War of the Son'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 11.7% #''Meant To Be'' (GMA) - 10.9% #''Goblin'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.1% #''Trops'' (GMA) - 8.8% Source: Kantar Media '19 June 2017 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural) ' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :Kape’t Pandasal (0.7%) / Mga Kwento Ni Marc Logan (Replay) (1.0%) vs. Reporter’s Notebook (Replay): Pasan-Pasang Pangarap (1.0%) vs. Bitag: The New Generation (Replay) (0.3%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (4.9%) vs. Unang Hirit (4.0%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (3.4%) :Magandang Buhay (7.3%) vs. Sonic X (6.6%) / Slamdunk (7.5%) / Bleach (6.8%) / Moribito Ii: The Anguish Of The Destroyers (5.9%) vs. Morning Kris (7.7%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: The Wolverine (12.2%) vs. Ice Fantasy (6.3%) / Kapuso Movie Festival: Johnny English (7.0%) vs. Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (5.5%) / Queer Eye for the Straight Guy Philippines (7.8%) :Ikaw Lang Ang Iibigin (14.1%) vs. Eh, Kasi Bata! (12.2%) vs. Trops (8.8%) :APO Tanghali Na! (19.7%) / Junior Twin (16.3%) vs. It’s Showtime (14.6%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (14.4%) / Ika-6 Na Utos (18.3%) :High School Life (18.8%) vs. Pusong Ligaw (16.8%) vs. Legally Blind (15.1%) :The Better Half (15.5%) vs. D’Originals (12.2%) vs. KapinoyLand (8.1%) :Legend of The Blue Sea (14.8%) / Wildflower (22.6%) vs. Wowowin (14.1%) vs. Remember: War of the Son (TreseBella) (11.7%) / Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (25.3%) :Express Balita (37.1%) vs. TV Patrol (30.6%) vs. 24 Oras (21.0%) vs. Aksyon (1.9%) :FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (35.9%) vs. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (29.8%) vs. Mulawin ss Ravena (18.5%) vs. Movie Max 5 (3.7%) :La Luna Sangre (33.9%) vs. Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (32.7%) vs. My Love From The Star (Pinoy Version) (13.8%) vs. The Flash (1.7%) :Magic Kamison (22.3%) vs. A Love To Last (17.2%) vs. Meant To Be (10.9%) :Despertar Contigo (TreseBella) (13.4%) / Showbiz Unlimited (1.7%) vs. Goblin (9.1%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (4.0%) vs. Innocent Defendant (5.8%) vs. Voltron Legendary Defender (0.8%) / Aksyon Tonite (0.4%) :Bandila (2.6%) vs. News Team 13 (1.8%) vs. Saksi (3.3%) vs. vs. Reaksyon (0.3%) / Tulong Ko, Pasa Mo Gaganda Ang Mundo (0.2%) :Maniwala Ka Kaya Mo Mission Possible (1.7%)/ O Shopping (0.6%) vs. Front Row: Lucky 7 (1.9%) / The 700 Club Asia (0.9%) vs. Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (1.2%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.8%) vs. Boiling Points! (0.2%) / Shop Japan (0.0%) Source: Kantar Media